


No Regrets There

by CityofAangels



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Double-Ended Dildos, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofAangels/pseuds/CityofAangels
Summary: In which Bucky, Steve and Tony experiment with one particular toy, and it goes as well as planned.





	No Regrets There

The reaction Bucky and Steve had when they entered the room to see Tony clad in tight leather pants and a silk black shirt was almost identical. They both smiled widely and their posture changed, shoulders dropping slightly and muscles relaxing unconsciously.

Their reaction when they finally stopped looking at him and saw the impressive – if Tony dared say so – collection of sex toys exposed on the bed, though, was far from identical, and slightly hysterical.

Bucky, probably the bravest of the two super-soldiers, grinned and his eyes turned dark almost immediately. He took a step forward and reached out with a hand before visibly catching himself and stopping, earning himself a proud wink from Tony.

Steve looked like a deer caught in headlights. His eyes were darting from the bed, to Tony, to Bucky, to his feet, and back again. He was licking his lips, and Tony was pretty sure he wasn't doing it on purpose, that was just a nervous habit, but still… That little pink tongue gave him filthy, _filthy_ thoughts.

 

''What– what's all that?'' Steve finally stammered.

'' _That_ is a sure way to spend a fun night, honey. You've got nothing else planned, right?''

''Nothing at all. We're all yours, Tony.''

''Oh, my sweet Brooklyn boys,'' Tony drawled, and grinned.

 

He took a few steps until he was standing right next to them and sneaked an arm around their waist, drawing them in for a kiss.

Steve kissed like he lived: all sweet, soft and loving, pliant when Tony clearly showed his will to dominate. He couldn't help touching Tony everywhere he could – which was part of why they had so much fun when they took the time to tie him up. Steve writhing and begging for the right to _touch_ and to _be touched_ was truly a sight to behold.

Bucky tended to be more stubborn and sneaky, playing with Tony's every weak point when they kissed, biting at his lip every few seconds. This time, though, the engineer would have none of it; he chuckled and pushed Bucky back as soon as the man tried to play with him.

 

''Good try, sweetheart, but it won't work today. _I'm_ the one in charge for now.''

 

The smile Bucky gave him back could have passed for shy and innocent if you didn't know him well enough, but, well, after more than two years together, Tony had learned and didn't get fooled anymore – not as many times, at least.

 

''What do you want us to do… sir?'' he asked with a mischievous grin, and Tony groaned inwardly.

''Go ahead and look at everything,'' he answered neutrally enough, not letting them see what it did to him when they called him _sir_. ''Ask questions if you don't know what something is. Get a feel for everything and choose something for tonight. Choose wisely, though,'' he concluded, raising an eyebrow, ''if you want to come.''

 

Steve blushed bright red and Bucky smiled at him, linking their hands and pulling him along to the bed, where he kissed him on the cheek and whispered something Tony couldn't hear from where he was standing. Steve nodded, though, and took a resolutely more determined expression. Surprisingly, he was the first one to take one of the toys in his hands.

Luckily, the one he had gotten hold of was among the plainest ones, a pink, smallish vibrator, not boring by any means, but certainly not shocking either. Steve turned it on, seemingly fascinated by the way it began to vibrate in his hands; his eyebrows raised in shock when he discovered the number of different settings, and he turned to face Tony.

 

''Am I right in assuming you have something to do with some of these toys?''

''Well, you're not wrong. Some of these I've made, others I just modified. It's fun to work on something that's not totally serious.''

 

Steve smiled, small and shy, and turned the toy off, putting it back. He took one of the cock rings next, and Tony took careful note of the way his jaw suddenly clenched and unclenched. And yeah, just thinking of tying him up, and edging him for a long, _long_ time… that was definitely added on his bucket list, the engineer thought, refraining the small pang of disappointment when Steve put down the ring, too.

Next to him, Bucky seemed to have found something he really liked; he turned so Tony could only see his back, and whispered something to Steve, whose eyes widened as he looked down at what Bucky was holding. Both supersoldiers kept talking for a few seconds, and Tony was about to ask them if there was a problem when they finally turned around, grins on their lips.

They were holding one of his double-ended dildos, and Tony felt a wave of excitement overwhelming him for a second.

 

''Already chosen?'' he asked calmly.

''Yeah. We feel like sharing tonight, not like waiting.''

''Good choice. Safewords?''

''Red, yellow, green,'' they answered at the same time.

 

Tony nodded and got up, taking hold of the corners of the blanket where the toys were put to get it off the bed.

 

''Clothes off, and lay down on the bed. I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to the bathroom. Alright?''

 

The two men nodded and Tony smiled at them, taking the toy from Bucky's hands to go wash it one last time. In the bathroom, he grabbed a bottle of lube and checked to see there was still enough.

When he got back in the room, his two lovers were on the bed and busy kissing each other. He gave himself a couple of seconds to enjoy the show – he'd probably never get tired of the way they looked together, the way they knew each other so intimately that they didn't even need to talk to understand what they wanted.

He already had plans for tonight, though, and he knew that if he let them do whatever they wanted for a while longer, they'd get to Steve making love to Bucky, or Bucky fucking Steve so thoroughly that the man would get to crying in no time, and that wasn't tonight's goal. Even if he would keep that in mind for another night.

 

''You ready?'' he asked, sitting on the bed next to them.

''Yeah,'' Bucky answered eagerly, turning around, his hard cock twitching in the process. '' _Born_ ready, actually.''

''Are you gonna be able to stop with the sass, or do I need to gag you tonight?'' Tony asked seriously, adding some steel to his tone.

 

He didn't try to hide his satisfied smirk when Bucky looked down and apologized softly, promising that he'd be good.

 

''I know you will, sweetheart. You're always good for me. Now… Bucky, I want you on your knees. Hands on the headboard. _Don't_ touch yourself, and please try not to break the headboard either, I'd appreciate that.''

 

Graciously, Tony didn't comment on the sassy grin on Bucky's lips when he followed the command and gripped the headboard.

 

''Steve… Lie down on your back, right there… Yeah, like that, honey. Get Bucky ready, ok? Use your tongue and fingers, the lube's right there. Same rules for you: do _not_ touch yourself. Understood?''

''Yessir,'' Steve nodded.

 

He eagerly got to work, tongue lapping out to lick a stripe up Bucky's crack to his hole, fingers splayed on his ass to get him open and on display; the other man moaned, loudly, and jerked, his fingers tightening on the wood.

Tony sat back and watched them for a few seconds, palming his own erection under the soft, worn leather. Bucky looked so beautiful like that, vulnerable and open. He made the most beautiful sounds too: whimpers, groans and moans mixing in what sounded like the best music in the world to Tony's ears.

It wasn't really the best time to wax poetic about sounds and music, though, and so he got to work too, squirting some lube onto his fingers and spreading Steve open with his left hand. He didn't waste much time to get a finger, then two, into him, scissoring him open and looking for this wonderful bundle of nerves…

 

''C'me on, Steve, baby, you know I like to hear you,'' he mumbled. ''Don't hold back, honey.''

 

No matter how many times they did this, Steve always tended to get shy and hold every little noise in: for Tony, who loved to hear his lovers cry and shout for him, that was always frustrating to no ends. He knew, though, that if he touched Steve in the right ways…

 

''Fuck!'' the man swore in a rush of air when Tony finally found his prostate and fingered it mercilessly. ''Tony, I…''

''Did I tell you to stop?'' the engineer reprimanded sternly when Bucky couldn't stop a whimper of disappointment at the sudden lack of touch.

''No, no, sorry, Buck, sorry.''

 

His left hand stroking up Steve's abs to pinch a nipple in retaliation, Tony added a third finger, marveling once again at how _tight_ Steve was every time, how hot and soft in this most intimate spot.

 

''You're beautiful, both of you,'' he whispered, and reached for the dildo, that he covered quite generously in lube. ''Don't tense up, honey, and don't stop.''

''Tony…'' Steve whimpered as soon as he felt the cold dildo against his hole.

''Yeah, yeah, I got you, baby. Relax, breathe for me, that'll feel _so_ good…''

 

Eyes wide and dark, Tony stared at the black plastic breaching Steve's hole, the color a beautiful contrast on his pale skin. He couldn't resist pulling the toy back out and pushing it back in to watch the way his hole opened wide around it, and closed a second after the dildo was out. He whispered praise, about how gorgeous Steve was, how good Bucky sounded, how lucky he was, all the while pushing the toy in, twisting it around and trying to find the perfect angle. Steve's quick breaths and almost inaudible moans were an incredible incentive, and he didn't stop until the dildo was all the way in. Even then, he only paused for a couple of seconds, just enough time for Steve to get used to the feeling, and then took a firm hold of the toy and moved it around, rewarded by the continuous whimpers of the blond man.

 

''Feels good? Talk to me, honey, I wanna hear you.''

''Tony, _Tony_ , I want… I want more, please, I…''

''Yeah? _That_ kind of more?'' Tony asked with a grin, fucking him with the toy.

 

Steve's words ended on a long shout of pleasure, and the engineer looked up to see Bucky turned around, watching the other supersoldier with wide eyes, his cheeks flushed. Steve's cock was twitching and leaking profusely against his stomach; he always got wet and messy, and even if he got shy and ashamed about it, Bucky and Tony didn't hide their absolute _love_ for it.

 

''Come around here, Bucky, I think you're ready enough. Steve, still with us, baby?''

''Y-Yes,'' the man answered, and there was a definite slur to his words now, voice thick with arousal; his hands were gripping the blankets now that he couldn't touch Bucky.

''Get up on all fours, please, and up the bed.''

 

Steve obeyed instantly, and Tony followed, ready to catch him if he needed to. He noticed with pleasure that Bucky seemed to have understood what he wanted and had turned around, ass centimeters away from Steve's. He was watching Tony's every move, and his hips were humping the air almost unconsciously, a constant movement that he didn't seem to be able to stop. He got closer to Steve when Tony motioned him to, and shivered when the engineer stroked his back softly, watching his goosebumps with fascination.

 

''Tony… _Sir_ , please?'' Bucky begged, and Tony _knew_ he was being played, but still, he gave in.

 

Steve had done a good job with him, and Bucky was open and loose, ready for everything Tony would give him. He was still cautious and slow, even though he had to admit that it was mostly to hear Bucky groan and protest, trying to impale himself on the plastic cock as quick as he could. Tony didn't let him, spanking his ass – which probably had the opposite effect he was looking for, judging by Bucky's loud _yes, more_ – and putting a hand on his back to stop him from moving.

 

''We'll get there when we'll get there, sweetheart. Now stop or Steve'll be the only one to get an orgasm out of this.''

 

The effect his command voice had on Bucky was almost instantaneous, and the man finally relaxed and stopped pushing back. As a reward, Tony pushed the dildo's last centimeters in.

 

''I want a picture of that, Jarvis,'' he asked, and totally ignored Steve's indignant _no_. ''To the private servers, you know what to do.''

 

He didn't get a verbal confirmation, but knew that Jarvis would do exactly what he was asked, and _oh_ , how he would enjoy it on the long solitary weeks when his boys were away for a mission.

Steve was flushed from the end of his cock to his hair, a beautiful shade of red that meant a perfect combination of arousal and shame. Tony was no artist, but he could recognize this color between hundreds of other shades of red. As usual, his cock was leaking on the blanket, and his arms shaking minutely under his weight and his arousal.

Bucky's muscular back was glistening with beads of sweat, and his hair were loose around his face. His metal arm was recalibrating every few seconds, his flesh fist clenched around the sheet, and Tony could see the shivers in his muscles from holding back.

 

''Go on,'' he said, softly. ''Move, make a show of it.''

 

He didn't need to say more; Bucky took the initiative and fucked himself on the toy, caution and slowness thrown to the wind. His hips were moving, harsh, quick motions, and Steve was probably feeling the result at the other hand – his shyness had disappeared when desperation had appeared, and he was panting wildly, and moaning.

They fell into a rhythm after a while, and now their hips were undulating gracefully, although there was always a moment when one of them would need _more_ – more friction, more contact, and he'd move crazily around for a few seconds, trying to get the delicious touch he craved.

Silently, and betting on the fact that they were too lost in their own world to see him do it, Tony reached out with a hand and touched a small, hidden button on the middle part of the flexible toy.

The result was instantaneous: at the sudden vibrations in their ass, both men cried out and jerked; Steve, always the smart one, tried to get some friction on his cock, but Tony didn't let him and put a hand under his chest to get him back up, too far away from the blankets to get some much needed contact.

 

''Think you can come like that?'' he whispered to his lovers. ''Fucking yourselves on a toy, no touch needed…''

''No, no, Tony, _please_ , we need…''

''Yes? What do you need?''

 

His innocent tone contrasted with the way he toyed with the button to turn the setting up.

 

''That what you need?''

 

He didn't get any answers this time, and he didn't really blame them for that. He had tried the toy – of _course_ he'd tried it, who wouldn't? – and knew the way it felt. He was pretty sure they could come like that, they'd already had, but if he needed some help, well… he'd be glad to provide it.

He put an arm around Bucky's waist and pulled him up a bit so his ass would be in constant contact with Steve's. The man moaned and tried to twist around to get Tony's hand on his cock, but the engineer just chuckled and let him go, grabbing the toy instead.

 

''Who gets to come first? I think Bucky's been the nastiest one tonight, so Steve… Ready, honey?''

 

A drawn-out moan was his answer, and he grinned widely, focusing on getting Steve to his orgasm. There was still one more setting on the dildo, and he tried it on; the vibrations stopped on Bucky's side but got harder on Steve's, whose arms finally gave up on holding him up. He dropped to the mattress, head on a cushion that quickly got wetted by his desperate tears. He was beautiful, really, and lucky that Tony was a generous guy, because the desire to just leave him like that, hanging, was truly there.

He promised himself to think about it, for another time, but for now twisted the toy around until Steve's noises confirmed that he was hammering his prostate. The vibrations were at their highest settings now, hard pulsations that were almost impossible to resist, and–

Yes, _there_. With a keen and a shout of Tony's name, Steve finally let go and his cock erupted on the sheet, cum dripping everywhere. He was shaking and shivering, and Tony stroked him softly on the back to help him ride it out, until the tremors stopped, and Steve lay there, whimpering and crying softly. Tony leaned down to put a kiss on the corners of his lips and thank him, before focusing on the next task: making Bucky come.

Judging by the way his cock looked, rock-hard and almost purple, that wouldn't take too long. Tony cautiously pulled the toy out of Steve's hole, not wanting to hurt him, oversensitive as he must have been, and made a soothing noise when the man whined painfully.

 

He changed the settings, and Bucky _yelled_ when the vibration came back, more powerful than ever.

It was more difficult for him to come untouched, though, and so Tony gave him some help, sneaking his fingers around until they were massaging his perineum; from there, he could feel the vibrations, and he shivered violently, loosing his focus for a couple of seconds.

The hand that was currently unbuckling his belt didn't help him get his focus back, and he looked behind him to see Steve smiling lazily, eyes glazed over. No matter his current state of mind, though, his hands were still as talented as ever, and soon, Tony was whimpering as much as Bucky was, incoherent and barely thinking about what he was doing.

Luckily for him, Bucky must have been _really_ close, and with a few more vibrations right on his prostate, and Steve's fingers joining Tony's on his perineum, he was coming too, mouth opened on a silent cry and arms quivering.

A couple of seconds later, it was Tony's turn to come, painting Bucky's ass in white streaks, and _he_ certainly wasn't silent in his orgasm, shouting his lovers' names.

 

The room was quiet for a while, pants and groans the only noises while they tried to get back to breathing normally.

 

''Why didn't we do that, like, sooner?'' Bucky finally asked, voice amused and satiated.

''Was afraid you'd find it weird,'' Tony half-slurred. ''Which, yeah, I was apparently wrong.''

''Oh my God,'' Steve groaned. ''I wasn't totally convinced at first, but… yeah. Can't wait to see what kind of surprises there are in the other toys.''

''Steve, baby,'' Tony grinned. ''At one point, you'll probably regret asking.''


End file.
